A soul In The making (male OC x mha)
by yokozach2000
Summary: This is a story written in blood and tears, hope and despair, If you found out that fantasy is reality what would you do, rule the world, become a hero, create a villain, or... Michino Aizawa lives with his father Shouta Aizawa, who's also known as EraserHead, one day when he was Nine years old, he found something about himself, and this changed his entire view of the world
1. prologue

Rain...

known to help life and rejuvenate the earth, however at the same time is cold, sad, and at the most part really annoying.

"Did it really have to rain in the middle of my patrol, what a pain," Eraserhead was in the middle of his patrol when all of a sudden,

mother nature decided that it would be best for him to take an outdoor shower.

"Why is it that out of all days, today's just full of suffering," indeed, in the middle of his morning patrol, Eraserhead ran into Present Mic by pure chance.

He wanted to get away, but Present Mic kept him in a five-hour-long game of pass the conversation ball, where Present Mic ended up staying with the ball for about 99% of the time.

"I need to hurry up and get home before it gets even more troublesome," Eraserhead is currently trying to get home as quickly as he can,

trying to avoid the annoying traffic, the crowded sidewalks,

and random crying.

... crying?

Eraserhead came to a sudden halt when he all of a sudden heard crying,

there were no children or infants nearby so it must be from somewhere else. He tried to listen to it and followed it to a back alley.

What he found has a baby, no younger than a month old lying in the middle of the road, abandoned as if left to die.

"I know that there are some parents who don't want their own children, but this... this is just wrong," he went to the infant so he can

take him back home to let him recover. After the infant would recover, he would take him to an orphanage so he can find the right family.

Aizawa was about to pick up the infant when he noticed something,

the infant... had no heartbeat.

the infant was moving and crying as if it was alive, but its chest lay silent.

"_How is this even possible_..." he thought to himself.

This caused him to be in a panic.

He grabbed the infant and ran straight to the closest hospital.

It took him five minutes to get to the closest hospital,

He explained to the doctors and staff what happened to the infant,

and when they got to the detail about his heart, they were horrified.

It's been three hours since the infants been brought in, and meanwhile, Eraserhead is just worried about how the infant is.

"Mr. Shouta Aizawa," called the doctor.

"Yes," called Aizawa, he walked to the doctor and went to a private room so they could talk.

"So, how is he doctor, is he alright," asked the Aizawa very worriedly.

The doctor grabbed some files nearby, read through some of the papers in them, and gave the worried Aizawa a gentle smile.

"You don't have to worry, he's actually alright," said the kind doctor.

"Oh, thank god..." said the now relieved Aizawa.

"But that's actually what very strange you see, although he has no heartbeat, he's actually perfectly healthy," said the now confused doctor.

"We tried to run some other tests on him but..."

"But?" asked the also now confused Aizawa.

The kind doctor now had a very stern face on him, as if he's got something significant to say.

" ."

"Yes?"

"What I'm about to tell you is going to seem literally impossible and absurd, but I can assure you that it's absolutely true." said the doctor.

"Okay, now you're scaring me," said Aizawa.

"I need you to tell me that you will believe everything that I say," said the doctor.

Aizawa was a bit skeptical for a second, but after looking into the doctor's eyes, he could tell that the doctor wasn't lying.

"Alright, I'll believe you, you have my word," said Aizawa.

"Thank you, now allow me to tell you what we know about the infant..." said the doctor.

What Aizawa heard from the doctor scared him, everything he learned about the infant scarred him, it terrified him a lot. Even so, he can't help but pity the infant.

That infant was probably left there because its parents were scared to take care of it, they thought it was something other than an infant. And after hearing everything, he made a decision.

He would take in the infant, and give it the love affection that it deserved.

This began the life-time bond of a father and his son, a bond so strong that it could never break, even though they weren't related by blood.


	2. Awakening part 1

***BEEP*,*BEEP*,*BEEP*,*BEEP*,*BEEP*,*BEEP*,**

***BEEP*,*BEEP*,*BEEP*,*BE-**

*click*

"Nh..."

You opened your eye very slowly, however with the fact that your bedroom lamp is as bright as the sun,

you were practically blind.

" It's so bright..."

You decided to get up out of bed, even though you really couldn't see anything in front of you.

"I need to go wak-AH!"

*thunk*

Just three seconds after you got up, you tripped on your carpet and fell straight on your face.

"Oww..."

So far, your morning hasn't been going well. Hopefully, this isn't an omen.

After you tried to get off the floor, you patted the dust off your pants and shirt. Fortunately, the fall was able to wake you up fully.

"Alrighty, now that I'm fully awake, it's time to start my day!" you said very optimistically. "But first, I need to see if I have wake up papa."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You walked out of your bedroom and walked right into the living room, where you find a yellow cocoon-like sleeping bag on the sofa, and inside said cocoon was a sleepy old man.

"hehe, he must have been out late patrolling, it's nice to see him sleep,"

You said, looking at him very cheerfully.

"...but..." right after saying that you headed for the kitchen (it's directly connected to the living room), grabbed a pan and a ladle, went back into the kitchen and then...

*BANG*,*BANG*,*BANG*,*BANG*,*BANG*

"WAKE UUUUUUPPPPPP!"

*thud*

The yellow cocoon fell on the floor and started to move. After constant attempts of twisting and turning on the floor, he was finally able to get the sleeping bag to face right side up

"Gooood Mooooorniiiiiing!" you said very happily.

"Why do you do this every morning?" Said Aizawa very grumpily.

"It's because my papa is a pro-hero, and pro-heroes have to start the day early," you responded very earnestly.

"...I'm going back to sleep," Aizawa says and does.

"Welp, I guess you leave me no choice then," you say very regretfully.

Aizawa was very confused. He watched you pull out your phone and call someone, but who?

"Hi Mr. Yamada, it's me Michino, I was wondering if you can come over and-"

Right when you were about to ask him for a favor, Aizawa pulled your phone right out of your hand and hanged it up.

"So... what's on the menu?" he asks.

"...heh," you let out a cheerful laugh, and then look at him and say, "cheese sandwiches with a side of sunny side eggs and bacon, also with a drink of orange juice."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You both sat at the little table in the middle of the living room, eating breakfast. Since Aizawa has no talent as a cook and doesn't know how to make a nutritious meal, you had no choice but to learn how to cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

"So..." Aizawa decides to start a conversation.

"you're about to start your first year in elementary, right?" he asks.

"Yeah, that's right, and to be honest, I'm a bit nervous," you replied.

"about school?" he asked.

"Well, yes, there is that, but that's not it, though," you replied.

"It's just that, I still haven't figured out if I'm quirkless or not, and since it's most likely that everyone else has already theirs, I'm worried that I might-eh?"

All of a sudden, Aizawa placed his hand on your head, which caught you by surprise, and started rubbing.

"It'll be alright, you have nothing to worry about," he says very reassuringly and with a smile.

Usually, around other people, he's been known to have a straight face, not showing any emotions except displeasure, always pushing everyone away. But when it's just you and him, he smiles to you as if you were the only thing he cared about, it made you feel happy.

"Thank you, papa," you said very happily.

After that, both you decided to keep eating breakfast.

"But papa, if I'm not able to discover it on my own, then maybe we should take me to a doctor and-"

"NO!"

He yelled and slammed the table very violently. He was shaking a lot and looked very angry. For some reason, he never wants to take you a hospital; he's usually the one who's taken care of you, checking up on you.

"I-I'm sorry," you said very apologetically.

"N-no, that was my bad, I didn't mean to yell...I'm sorry," he looked down at the table, hands together, looking very guilt-ridden.

"No, that was my bad, I shouldn't have brought that up, and besides...," you then walk around the table, placing your hand on his

"I know you do this because you care for me, and I'm glad that you do and also... I can say that you're the number one papa in the entire world."

Once you said that, the guilt-ridden face that he was wearing disappeared, and what was there instead was a smile that was so gentle, it was as if he never had a guilty conscious, to begin with.

"Also, I think it's about time that you left if I'm reading the time correctly."

"Huh, what do you mean?" He looked a bit confused for some reason.

"Don't tell me you forgot; today's your first day of teaching at UA!"

"Wait, what?" at first, he looked a lot more confused, but then...

"Ah."

"Don't 'ah' me! You forgot!?"

"Guess it just slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind my butt, you could lose your job if you don't go!" you exclaim.

"Well, to be honest, I'd rather not do this, such a pain the ass..." and he means this. he'd rather do hero work and sleep instead of this.

**"my my, you're such a wonderful role model, you know that?"**

"Ngh!" he felt dread the moment you said that.

Ever since you learned to talk, you've always made sure that he's lived a healthy lifestyle, trying to give him a good balance between his jelly packs, and good healthy food.

"Alright I'm going, jeez you serious need to stop looking after me-"

"but isn't that my role as your son?"

"Yeah, but..." he tried to counter you, but he knows that you have a point.

"...Alright, you have a point,"

"Yes!" you won.

"Anyway, you should get changed soon, we'll leave in an hour."

"huh?" he must have been joking, usually, you stay home while he's out, you're very independent.

"you're coming with me to school." he was serious.

"eh?"

"I can't just leave you here, the school year hasn't started for you after all," he says.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You and father finally left the apartment and decided to head to his new job, a teacher at UA. However, due to the high traffic of people, it seems that it would take a while, fortunately, since your father is an underground pro-hero, he knows his shortcuts.

"Isn't it dangerous to go through back alleys?" you asked since this is the situation where you could get mugged all of a sudden.

"It's fine, and besides, if anyone does show up, I'd just beat them up."

"If you say it like that, it sounds as if you'll beat up anyone who gets in your way," you say to him.

"Well, that's a bit rud-"

**"Hey, wait up!"**

All of a sudden, you heard a voice behind you. You turned around and saw a man, he was wearing a trench coat and seemed to be in his early twenties.

"I'm sorry if I scared you two; you're the pro-hero Eraserhead, right?"

"Yeah... what if I am?" your father asked very cautiously, after all, it's strange that someone would follow you so deep in the back alley-ways.

"Well, you see, my brother here and I are huge fans of yours, my name is Ashton, he's Cinder by the way."

he then pulls out a blank paper and pen out of his pocket.

"Could we ask for an autograph?"

Usually, your father doesn't do this kind of stuff, but with his son around, he had to make a good example.

"Alright, let me see it," he took the paper and did a quick signature, after that he gave it right back.

"Thank you so very much; also we'd like to ask you a quick question, very quick."

"Alright, what is it?" your father seemed alright about answering; after all, it was a quick question. That's when his brother, all of a sudden, asked, "Have you ever heard of the hollow child?"

this triggered something inside Aizawa, he was filled with fear when he heard the term.

"MICHNO GET BA-" he tried to warn you when all of a sudden.

"**ύπνος**," Ashten says something and your father stopped moving all of a sudden.

"Hey, papa, what wrong?" no response. You kept asking him if something's wrong, but you still didn't get an answer. Then all of a sudden, he fell straight to the ground, fast asleep.

"PAPA, PAPA!" you started to yell at him to try to get him up, but in the end, it wasn't doing anything.

"My my brother Ashton, your sorcery, is as wonderful as ever, just one chant, and he's out cold."

"Well, of course, brother Cinder, you should already know that my ether count has been very high since I was a child, of course."

"PAPA, PAPA, PAPA, PAPA, PAPA!" you kept yelling at him, over and over again even though he doesn't respond, you were starting to cry.

"Hey, boy."

"Uh-!," you fell on your but, back right on a wall.

"We'd like to tell you a story," says Ashton.

"A...*hic*...story?" you ask, crying out of pure fear.

"yes...a story, my brother and I will take turns, I'll go first," says Ashton.

They start telling a story.

"Six years ago, a baby was found that had no heartbeat."

"Even though its chest was silent, It was still alive."

"But that's not all they found out, no-no."

"This baby you see was missing some stuff."

"To be precise, It had no blood, DNA, organs, cells, bones, nothing."

"It was like a living doll."

"A hollow child."

A false human."

"I...I don't understand," you ask, terrified.

"Oh, little boy, don't you see that child from six years ago was.."

Then they both said at the same time...

"was you."

(In


	3. Awakening(end)

"I...I-I d-don't u-unders-stand..." you were shaking in fear, your father was knocked out, and you have no idea what's happening anymore.

"My my, you still don't understand even though we just told you so bluntly," said Ashton.

"Well, you are still a child, so I guess that makes so I guess that makes sense," says Cinder.

"That is so very true, brother, hehe..." says Ashton.

You sat there trying to piece everything together, but it wasn't that easy since you were very panicked. Still, there was one thing you understood, these two were mentally insane.

"Th-then," you said in a panicked voice, "does th-that mean I-I'm... n-not human!?"

They gave the creepies smiles you've ever seen.

"Here's a little bit of trivia, do you know what your name means?" said Ashton.

"Wha-what?" you said quivering.

"Its meaning you see is, unknown, fits perfectly for someone whose origin is unknown," said Cinder.

"though, it was the doctors that named him that, the man over there probably had no choice."

It was at that moment everything finally made sense:

why your father never took you to the hospital, why he never took you out, and why he never talked to you about your name.

""It's about time we took you with us, but let's have some fun with the old man.""

"eh?"

"I heard he can cancel quirks with his eyes. We could take his eyes with us," says Ashton.

"what are you-"

"The client did say not to hurt the kid, but he never said anything about the pro-hero," says Cinder.

""That means we can do whatever with him...right?""

'This is bad, papa is about to be hurt by these people, and it's all my fault.'

'What do I do, is there anything!?'

'I'll do anything, anything to prote-'

And then, you blacked out.

"Hey Cinder, it seems t kid stopped moving, probably from the fear," says Ashton.

"That makes everything easier, let me jus-"

***CRASH***

Suddenly, the sound of something crashing at a wall at high speed sounded.

Ashton looked behind him and saw a massive cloud of dust.

"Cinder, Cinder, where are you!?"

He looked frantically around for his mother, that's when he saw his brother on a pile of rubble from a broken wall, and that's when a boy suddenly climbed out.

"What the hell?"

The boy emitted an aura of red, blue, and yellow, and his fists were covered in blood. He slowly started walking Cinder, it looked like he was in a trance, that's when he says, "I... won't ... let..."

"Wha-What are you!?"

Cinder was going to try to run but ends up falling backward.

When he tried to get up, He saw Michino right above him.

Michino brings his fist to Cinder's face with a punch that leaves a crater.

It was over.

"Pa..."

And finally, he fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

***BEEP*...*BEEP*...*BEEP*...**

**"**ngh."

Michino finally woke up but was in a lot of pain.

He looked around and noticed he was in a hospital.

Suddenly he then remembers his father's condition and looks around the room for him and sees him in another bed.

"Thank god."

He felt relieved after seeing his father, then out of pure curiosity, he grabbed the hand mirror lying next to him.

"What the!?"

And that's when he noticed.

His left eye now layered with three colors: red, blue, and yellow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(in a hidden location)

"What the hell was that," says Ashton.

"What was What," says ?.

"The boy, what else, you never said he can use ether, all you said he was a quirkless boy, can't believe you left out he was a sorcerer," says Cinder.

"Well, you never asked, plus although he is a sorcerer, that power isn't his unique ether, it's a power only he can use, glad you two were able to awaken it in him," says ?.

"Wait... did you expect us to lose," asks Ashton.

"Yes, and I'm glad you did, and now since you two have..."

"There's no need for you in this story anymore."

""eh?""

That's when for lines appeared on their bodies: head chest waist and legs.

And just like that, their sliced up bodies collapsed, and sprayed blood everywhere, intestines pouring out.

"Now then... I wonder how he'll lead this story, I can't wait to see."

**And Now The story shall truly begin. I'd love to know what you all think of it so far, reviews help give me fuel to keep writing. **

**and thank you for reading**


End file.
